Peri
by AlthaeaRosea
Summary: Momo ingin dilihat sebagai gadis dewasa oleh shiro


makasi banyak buat review nya :)

semua review sangat saiia hargai.

maap gara2 kelamaan hiatus jadi lupa nulis disclaimer dan lupa tata cara menulis huruf dengan benar wkwk.

dan ya, ini oneshot dan karena authoress nulisnya ngebut malem-malem sebelom bobo (inget ujian oii!!) jadi ceritanya sangat singkat :)

Disclaimer: bleach punya si tite kubo saiia minjem semata-mata untuk memuaskan dahaga akan imajinasi (apa coba??)

Gaun ungu ini harganya kurang lebih gajiku selama tiga bulan ditambah penghasilan kecil-kecilanku lewat menjual kue manju. Mengenakannya terasa seperti mengenakan selembar berlian tipis yang melingkari seluruh tubuhku dengan rapuh. Bagian dalamnya kaku dan setiap kali aku bergerak pasti ada yang menusuk kulitku.

Aku membenci gaun ini, juga sepatu hak sepuluh senti yang membuatku merasa seperti anak bebek yang baru belajar berjalan. Aku membenci seluruh perhiasan emas yang menggelayuti tubuhku dan mencengkram permukaan kulitku.

Aku membenci segala sesuatu yang melekat lengket pada wajahku, membebani mataku dan terpoles pada bibirku.

Aku membenci rambut hitamku yang digerai, dengan ujung-ujungnya yang menempel di tengkukku. Aku membenci semua yang menempel di permukaan kulitku malam ini. Aku membenci diriku sendiri dalam keadaan ini.

Tapi bayangan di cermin yang pandai memanipulasi orang berkata aku sangatlah cantik malam ini. Aku bahkan hampir diyakinkan tidak ada gadis yang lebih cantik dariku malam ini.

Tapi aku merasa kosong. Seperti narrator yang ikut ambil bagian dalam sebuah drama, mengetahui seluk beluk drama tersebut, namun tidak mempunyai peran dan kepribadian dalamnya. Kurang lebih seperti itulah kalau kau mengerti.

Aku melakukan semua ini untuk satu orang, hanya dalam satu malam.

"Hinamori, sudah siap?"

Itu dia orangnya.

"Yep, ayo berangkat, Shiro."

"Bukan Shiro. Hitsugaya taicho,"

Aku tahu itu. Aku hanya tak mau mengakuinya, itu saja. Bukannya aku iri, tapi aku sedih.

Jalanan di luar gelap. Biasanya aku takut tapi tidak malam ini. Saat kepalaku lebih dipenuhi soal diriku dan dia. Dan apakah penampilanku cukup baik untuk menyetarakan diri dengannya di pesta dansa malam ini. Ia berdehem sekali.

"Kau tampak lain, Hinamori,"

Tentu saja bodoh. Aku sedang berjalan menuju pesta dansa bersama dirimu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kamu kelihatan agak, bukan… terlalu dewasa."

"Tentu saja aku berpenampilan dewasa. Aku sudah enam belas tahun dan kita akan menghadiri pesta dansa besar,"

Sebenarnya aku lebih suka dipanggil kekanak-kanakkan. Aku menikmati saat-saat Aizen taicho mengelus kepalaku, saat Kira membantuku dengan pekerjaanku, saat Matsumoto mengajariku soal fashion orang dewasa, dan segala macam hal yang mereka lakukan terhadapku seperti sedang melakukannya terhadap anak kecil. Tapi tidak dengan orang ini. Sekali saja aku ingin menjadi dewasa dan sepadan dengannya.

"Aku tahu, Hinamori. Tapi kamu… aneh,"

"Aneh?"

"Seperti.. seperti home-made muffin yang dilumuri coklat swiss, mungkin seperti itulah."

"kamu lapar?"

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku kamu… lupakan sajalah."

"Aneh."

"Maksudku… kamu tidak seperti Hinamori yang biasanya."

"Tidak ada salahnya berdandan sedikit sekali-kali. Semua perempuan pasti ingin terlihat cantik."

"Aku tahu tapi… cantikmu malam ini berbeda. Kamu seperti… dewi yang anggun, ya, kamu cantik. Tapi ini bukan kamu,"

"Shiro, ini aku."

"Bukan. Cantikmu bukan begini. Biasanya kamu manis seperti peri, bukan anggun seperti dewi,"

Aku kurang mengerti idiom tersebut. Tapi aku cukup sadar apa yang diinginkan olehnya.

"Oh ya, Hinamori. Bukan Shiro, tapi Hitsugaya taicho,"

"Shiro?"

"Ya?"

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Mau makan semangka di rumahku? Aku punya satu kotak. Manis dan segar."

"Boleh saja,"

Aku tertawa. Ia juga tersenyum. Kami saling memandang dan tertawa. Seperti dulu sekali. Saat aku masih belum mengerti apa rasanya melihat adik kecil yang kusayangi menjadi atasan yang harus kuhormati dan harus kupanggil dengan sepatutnya. Sepatutnya menurut mereka, tentu saja.

"Pesta dansanya?"

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya di rumahmu, Hinamori."

"Baiklah."

"Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kakimu tidak sakit memakai sepatu tinggi begitu?"

"Sangat."

"Mau kubantu?"

"Kalau kau mau,"

The End :D

ooc ya?

agak.


End file.
